


The Best Is The Enemy Of Good

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Weirdness, abstractness, minor gore, slightly psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Licht is the perfect Eve of Greed. That’s all anyone needs to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



Licht wasn’t sure when, how or why this happened…

But all he knew was…he was doing the right thing.

He was a thousand percent certain of it.

He had to get rid of the competition in all ways possible. How else was he going to become the best?!

He had no doubt in his skills. He could beat anyone. Even Mozart himself would have a hard time going against him were he to have a chance.

Still… He didn’t have much time. He wanted, he needed to make his name known right here, right now.

Thus was his nature. And he wasn’t about to stop at anything.

“W-why…are you…nn…doing…aw…this?” Licht wasn’t even sure what this guy’s name was. He didn’t care. What mattered was…he was making his own name known.

Wordlessly, the young male stomped his powerful foot down on the man’s ribs, a hideous crack following along with a loud, anguishing cry of pain.

And Licht felt nothing as he watched the man take the last of his breaths, dying slowly, agonizingly, his ribs having pierced the lungs no doubt.

Why he decided on this method instead of an ever famous duel on stage? Easy. It was simpler this way. He knew for a fact he was going to beat this guy. So why waste time and effort?

He has already spent long years on this. And he was growing impatient. Enough was enough.

Licht had all of this power at his disposal…why not use it? The world was never fair, after all. Why should he always be fair?

Fairness is the last thing he cared about really…

Now then…what was he going to do with the corpse? He could just leave it there. It would save him the trouble and extra work. He had his hood on, a surgical mask covered half his face. The only thing that could give him away were his wings.

But he was an Angel. It’s not like he could just get rid of them.

Deciding that the best course of action was to just leave, Licht turned on his heels, not stopping even as he saw Hyde standing right in front of him, shock and disbelieve on his face.

“…Angel?”

Licht didn’t even spend him another glance as he walked by, muttering ‘lets go’. Last thing he needed right now was someone to notice him with this guy at the scene of the crime. Hyde had a rather striking appearance, after all.

Well, it’s not like he killed the guy in the middle of a busy street, still…

“…what happened to you, my Angel-chan?” Licht could still hear disbelieve in Hyde’s voice.

Ugh…how annoying.

He spent so long trying to nurture him back to full health, going through incredible lengths, even doing some shitty teamwork… But when it comes to his ambitions, this is what he gets?! Unbelievable.

Licht let out an annoyed sigh, pulling his mask down and turning to glare at Hyde, “…some One and Only of Greed you are…” he lost count of how many times he has said it before.

It seemed like something clicked in Lawless’ mind, because his posture straightened, fists tightening, “…you should have let me do it. Can’t have Angel-cakes do any of the dirty work.”

So that’s what was bothering him, huh… Good. For a second there he thought his Demon went soft on him. Honestly, it would be a little too hypocritical of him…

“…unless of course, you admit to being a Fallen Angel now, babe?”

Licht’s face remained stoic as he contemplated that. He thought his actions were justified. To reach his goal, some sacrifices needed to be made after all. He saw no wrong in what he did.

His goal was above all others and everything else, after all.

And Hyde better than anyone knew that.

“…I can see black feathers on you, Angel,” Lawless kept pushing with a smirk.

It was annoying, but at the same time… Licht couldn’t help a smirk of his own, “You know you like them on me, shitty hedgehog,” he just knew he was beautiful.

Lawless seemed a bit dumbfounded, unsure of what to answer because…damn, Licht was right, so Licht took the opportunity to walk again.

As he did, Lawless’ expression turned dark as he watched his Angel’s back quietly for a while longer, then followed suit.

He knew something was afoot. He has been healing for way too long…and something must have happened.

Lawless would have to get to the bottom of this. The hard way.

\-----------------

A calming melody he has never heard his Angel play accompanied his path as he strolled around the dark depths of Licht’s mind. He has been here before, a long time ago when they just entered into a contract… And it wasn’t entirely as he remembered it to be.

It wasn’t as dark.

The path was laid out before him in piano keys, nothing unusual, this was definitely his Angel. But the more the walked, the more he realized the change of tone of the melody: from soothing to loud, from lyrical to heavy. At one point, each step he took was a different melody and it started to drive him insane. The frequency at which the sounds changed was too much.

He needed to get out. Now!!

He hit a left wall of darkness. Nothing. He tried the left one. It finally worked…and he entered into a room of red curtains. The red carpeted floor was leading his path now.

Red..? It used to be silver… Angel-chan’s favorite color.

_I am the best._

_There is no one better than me._

_Aren’t I just the most beautiful Angel of them all?_

_No, I am THE One and Only Angel._

_An Archangel._

_There is no one else._

_No one better._

_I will rule the world of music._

_I will do whatever it takes._

Lawless heard these thoughts before. It was relieving.

In the distance, he saw his Angel sit in front of the piano, long gracious white wings growing from his back, feathers falling all around him in a slow breeze.

The only unusual and alarming problem was…

He was not playing the instrument.

_I don’t need anyone._

_I never had anyone._

_Loneliness? I don’t feel it._

_I feel nothing._

_Ambition and supremacy has no company._

_No one will ever like me._

_They don’t need to._

_I am fine._

_All I need to do is play._

_They only need to hear and enjoy my music._

_See me for the Angel that I am._

Slowly, white wings were turning black… And Lawless quickly ran towards him, calling out Licht’s name.

When Licht turned around, his eyes were completely black, as if two holes, a hideous smile on his face, “Aren’t I just the best, Hyde?”

Lawless’ eyes flew wide open, taking in heavy breaths. Turning his head, his breathing slowly calming down, he was relieved to see his Angel sleeping peacefully right next to him.

Or so he thought. Licht stirred and opened his eyes, blinking sleepily and annoyed, “Why are you not in your hedgehog form?”

Oops… Only then did Lawless realize he was in his human form. He must have lost control over the hedgehog form while he ran around in Licht’s mind.

Uncharacteristically, without a smart remark, Lawless turned back into his adorable hedgehog form…and, oh god, he admitted, he loved the next part so much. It would forever make his heartbeat quicken…because as always, Licht would gather him into his arms and pull to his chest, as if he were a plush, before falling asleep again.

Moments like these made Lawless wonder…

Just how much in Licht changed? And…did anything change at all..?

Was this still his same adoring Angel? Yes…he knew it was.

Then…what was it that he saw in his mind..? Why was it so dark there?

In a way…it didn’t particularly matter to Hyde. This was just one of the ways he was able to learn about Angel-chan… And he was happy about that opportunity to study this finest work of art. Yet sometimes, it was hard for him to understand his love…

But none the less, he would keep trying. And he knew he was on the right path.

No matter how dark or twisted Licht’s mind would get with time, he would remain by his side.

Because he is the perfect Eve, most befitting of Greed. The longer they were in a contract - the better he saw and understood that.

There was no one better.

There would never be.

And he loved it.

There is no way he could ever consider killing such perfection.

His perfection.

And with such a conclusion, Hyde followed Licht into the dream word, his hedgehog nose leaned into the Angel’s neck.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> ilu.


End file.
